


Blind Date

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Nichole [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, I didn't mention a last name, Surprise Date, also couslands and amells work for my oc, friend ships them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Banar secretly plans a date for his friends
Relationships: Alistair (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Alistair/Female Trevelyan, Alistair/Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Alistair/Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Series: Nichole [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649242
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just curious if my Trevelyan and Alistair has chemistry tbh. I think I did good, it's been awhile since I wrote fluff, so trying to get the dust off

Nichole stood frozen. The dining table made her heart stop, she thought maybe she was being paranoid. Sure Banar bailed on her and Alistair the moment they both arrived at his apartment door together a week after she confessed her crush on Alistair to Banar. But he had a meeting and it was all a coincidence.

The plastic table had a red dining cloth on it with a single rose and candle providing decorations, proved that theory wrong. Candle lit dinner. Banar could you be less subtle? “ I guess my puns stole Banar’s heart, Nikki, I told you they were amazing. I suppose he invited you to wing man for him. Shame about the meeting.” Alistair said with choked laughter, that sounded more like he was in pain then amused as he sat in one of the two chairs.

Nichole knew she should sit down but that would require walking and going on this surprise date with Alistair, which may end with her vomiting on him. No she needs to leave before she makes a fool out of herself.

“C’mon Nikki, I can’t eat all three of our cakes. Sit please.” Alistair gestured at the chair across from him.

“Nichole. What’s wrong? I only have so many jokes I can use to cheer you up and none seem to be working. Tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it.” Alistair reached across the table in an attempt to comfort her but all it did was scattered her brain as he held her hand.  
“I… It’s stupid Alistair, nothing to worry about.”

“But it’s hurting you, so it isn’t stupid.” Alistair got up and walked over to her and grabbed her small hands into his.

He isn’t going to drop it, that damn man, with his soft eyes and smiles. She looked up at him and he was giving her one of those smiles. He looked so concerned but he was still trying to reassure her.

“I, last week I told Banar that I had a crush on someone.” She saw Alistair’s smile drop for a second before the smile returned to his face.

“Um, I’m happy for you, Nichole you deserve to be happy. You should probably tell them, instead of what I do.” Alistair’s finger gently rubbed her hand as he talked, making it hard for Nichole to pay attention.

“What do you do?” Nichole asked, her voice shaking as she watched Alistair’s gaze rise to her face.

“Oh, I just stare at them and hope they can read my mind. Doesn’t work. They tend to fall for someone else.” Alistair quickly turned his gaze away from her and gave a slight cough as he cleared his throat. “So, who is this mysterious person. Is it me and my puns?”

Nichole felt her whole body heat up at his guess. Of course he knows, she isn’t subtle and Banar wasn’t subtle with this “date.”

“I’m kidding Nichole. No reason to worry, I just want to know if it’s someone I know.”

“Yes.”

“Oh, is it Zeveran or Lelianna?”

“No, the yes was for the other question.” Nichole shrugged looking at everything besides him. She is never talking to Banar again.

“What other… oh, it is me.” Alistair said as realization dawned on his face. " I thought the dinner was because he figured out my crush on you a couple months ago."

Nichole nodded, Maker did he just say he liked her. She looked down at her shoes, not being able to contain the grin spreading on her face. She felt his hand move under her chin forcing her to look at him and his very smug grin. “So, did my jokes tickle your fancy, milady?” he asked before his other hand came around and started to poke into her ribs. Nichole shrieked as Alistair assaulted her ribs. She was begging for mercy that Alistair won’t grant. She was going to get tickled and she will have to deal with it.

“ Sooo… can I kiss you now or did my tickling ruin it? I was going to kiss you before but the pun” Alistair asked when he finally stilled his fingers.

“You can kiss me anyti” Nichole was cut off by Alistair’s lips pressed against hers. His lips were soft and gentle against hers as he moved his lips on hers. She ran her hands through his hair as his tongue brushed against her lips. Nichole whimpered as she felt his tongue move inside her mouth. He wrapped her into his arms after the kiss and placed a small kiss on her head. “ So Banar was meddling, what's wrong?”

“Yeah, but I feel better now”

“Good, ” He grinned as he leaned down for another kiss.


End file.
